The Change
by Ayaomi
Summary: UpDaTeD!! Kaede?! Hana?! What's going on between the Shohoku's infamous duo, Sakuragi and Rukawa? Yaoi. RuHana.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Change  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Pairing: Yaoi RuHana  
  
Author: RedFox  
  
Warning: Yaoi!!!! AU!! If you don't like yaoi, then you probably won't like this story. So just buzz off. But if you are a yaoi fan, remember to give me your comments for further references!  
  
'.' = Thoughts "." = Talking .. = Writer's input.. Though I would try not to say too much.but you know me. I can't resist once in a while.  
  
*Slam Dunk does not belongs to me. It belongs to whomever that owns it. Though I would gladly accept it f you want to give them to me**  
  
"Okay! That's all for today. Be sure to be punctual for tomorrow's practice" Akagi bellowed at the end of the basketball practice. The Shohoku High Basketball team had just finished their tough practice thanks to the gor. erm I mean Akagi. Everyone was dead tired and all went t take a bath before going home. Except for two person.  
  
(Hanamichi's POV)  
  
'Oh damn it. Why do I keep missing it?' He looked over to the other side of the court where Rukawa is practicing shooting. ' I really don't get it. Why he can get every goal in but I can't? ' He continue to look at Rukawa shooting the ball. 'Hmm. the kitsune is quite a good player.' "And handsome too!!" said another voice in his head. 'Oh. Shut up!' Coming out of his daydream, he looked back towards the other side of the court and saw Rukawa staring back at him with a confused look.  
  
'Kawaii.'  
  
'Wait. Did I just say kawaii?? No no no! The tensai is more good looking then the stupid kitsune. No one can be more good looking then me! Yeah, definitely! Bwhahahahahahaha"  
  
He continues shooting the ball as if Rukawa is not there.  
  
**** Minutes passed and Hanamichi is so into his shooting that he did not noticed that Rukawa is walking towards him until a voice said "ahou.. Want to have a match with me?" He turned around in surprise.  
  
"Do'aho. You want to have a match a not?" "Erm.. Okay."  
  
So the match between the two started and the longer they play, the more they are into the match. The math ends with 10-6, Rukawa won. Don't be so surprised when you read that Hana go 6 points Remember, he is a fast learner! They were both tired and decided to take a bath.  
  
**** They were just ready to go when they heard a loud BOOM outside the locker room. Out of curiosity, both of them went out to check what has happened.  
  
"What's this??"  
  
"Do'aho, it's a purple cat" *sweatdrop*  
  
"I know it's a cat! What do you think the tensai is?? A fool?"  
  
"No need to think. You are a fool." "Teme kitsune!!!!"  
  
*bam bish bang boom*  
  
'Haiz, we can't go on like his. We have to stop fighting or we'll never get anything done.' Hanamichi thought to himself and lower the hand that was about to punch Rukawa. Rukawa seeing that Hanamachi has stopped decided to stop hitting him, he bent down to take a closer look at the cat. Rukawa reached out his hand and stroke the cat's weird colour, soft looking fur. 'He is so gentle towards the cat. How I wished that he could be gentle with me as well.' Hanamichi thought to himself unconsciously, while watching Rukawa stroke the cat. He reached out to stroke the cat as well without knowing it.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light blinded him and before he knew it, he was on a meadow, much like the dream he always had about him and Haruko; just that this time, he was with the kitsune.  
  
"Where is this place? What am I doing here??" "Meadow. Do'aho" " Welcome to my world. I'm the purple cat that you saw just now."  
  
'What?!! The purple cat?' Hanamichi was confused more then ever. "Well, to put it in a more simpler saying, the both of you are now in he world that I have created." "What do you want with us??" asked Rukawa who was about to fall asleep. "I was actually casting a spell and it back fired. Thus, I was being ported to our world. There is a rule that I have to give the people that I've seen a special gift. And since I saw the two of you, you'll both get a gift from me" with that, the cat disappeared and they were back in Shohoku High again. They went home seeing that nothing has happened. But little did they know what's going to happen that will change their life forever..  
  
TBC.  
  
RedFox: so how?? Like it??  
  
Hanamichi: not bad for a first timer. But you could do better if you..  
  
Rukawa: WHERE is the lemon part?????  
  
RedFox: *sweatdrop* erm.. eto. I'm still new to writing fics and I don't think I am up to writing a lemon yet. But there will be one in the near future.  
  
Rukawa: there better be one *glare*  
  
Hanamichi: Kaede!!! I did not agree to a lemon!! I only..  
  
Sad to say, hanamichi could not finish whatever that he is saying before he was carried away by Rukawa.  
  
RedFox: oh well. *runs after the two with a video cam in hand* 


	2. Dreamer's Dream

Chapter 2  
  
**Standard disclaimer applied**  
  
Words in italic means that it's in the dream. ...........................  
  
(Sakuragi's POV)  
  
"Kaede. more." Hanamichi moaned as Rukawa thrust into him harder.  
  
*Bam*  
  
Hanamichi fell to the floor with a thud. 'What's up with me? Why am I having this dream every night?'  
  
Hanamichi has been having the same dream about him and Rukawa every night. Ever since the day that they found the purple cat, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Rukawa. 'Oh well. I'll think about it later. The Tensai has got better things to do then to think about the stupid kitsune'  
  
A glance at the alarm clock beside his bed told him that it was a few minutes before midnight. With nothing to do, he decided to go back to sleep.  
  
******  
  
'Where am I?' Hanamichi looked around. 'Anyone there?? Or am I dreaming'  
  
Just then, he saw a shadow ahead of him. Thinking that it might be someone who can help him, he walked towards the stranger.  
  
'Is it my imagination or does that shadow really look like Rukawa?'  
  
******** (Rukawa's POV)  
  
Unknown to him, the shadow that he saw is really Rukawa.  
  
'Hmm. isn't that Hanamichi? What's him doing in m dream??' With those thoughts in mind, he walked towards Sakuragi.  
  
"Oi kitsune, what are you doing in my dream?" Hanamichi bellowed when hey came face to face with each other.  
  
"Do'aho, this is my dream that you are intruding in. And stop shouting. I can hear you perfectly alright" grumbled Rukawa. 'But he does look cute in that sleeping pants and with his top off, he view is even better' Rukawa glances appreciating at Sakuragi's butt. 'looks nice and firm to me'  
  
Hanamichi catching Rukawa looking at him in a weird way, blushes deep red as he is reminded of the dream he just had.  
  
"So, what are we doing here?" Sakuragi asked with a tint of red on his face.  
  
'Kawaii. I wonder what is he thinking about.' He turns to look Sakuragi. "Ahou, how am I supposed to know? It's no like I'm the one who intruded someone else's dream first"  
  
"TEME KITSUNE!! Who are you calling an Ahou???" Hanamichi shouted with steam coming out of his ears. that I got to see. =) "And for your information, you are the one who has intruded my dream"  
  
*********  
  
(Hanamichi's POV)  
  
'hnn.. who does the baka kitsune think he is, calling me a ahou when he is one himself'  
  
Suddenly a voice is heard.  
  
"Welcome back to my world. Remember me? I'm the purple cat. Oh well, I'm here to give the to of you the reward. Treasure it."  
  
With that, there is a bright light and Hanamichi found himself on the bed.  
  
"just a dream." Sakuragi turned and hug the cat beside him. 'Wait a minute. I don't have any cats'  
  
He sat up with a start. 'Where am I? This is not my room!'  
  
He looked around the room trying to get a clue as to where he is.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He was shocked when his sight landed on the mirror in front of him. In the mirror, he saw not his reflection, but Rukawa's instead.  
  
********** (Rukawa's POV)  
  
'AHHHHHH!!!!' he distinctly heard a loud voice shouting in his head .  
  
'who the hell is that shouting in the morning?' He reached for his cat that usually sleeps beside him and was about to throw it out of the window at who ever that was disturbing him. But stopped short when he realized that the fury thing that he was holding in his hand was not a cat, but a teddy bear instead.  
  
'what is that?' on taking a closer at the teddy bear, he was confused as to why his cat was looking so weird.  
  
Finally it dawned onto him hat he is not in his own room and the thing that he is holding is not his cat but a teddy bear instead. A picture on the nightstand caught his attention. He picked it up, and was shocked to find Sakuragi posing in he picture.  
  
'So, this is the ahou's room.'  
  
He go out of bed, wanting to find Sakuragi and demand that Sakuragi tell him what he is doing here. He started walking but stopped in front of a mirror suddenly, in shock.  
  
'OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?' He heard the distinct voice in his head again and this time it sounded a lot like Sakuragi.  
  
He got a second shocked when he looked into the mirror. There, standing in the mirror is the redhead looking the same as when he saw him in the dream.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
I guess it's kind of confusing. Oh well, you'll know the story better in the next chapter when Sakuragi and Rukawa found out what has happened. That's all. Stay tuned =) 


	3. 1st timer's secret

The Change - part 3  
  
**standard disclaimers applied**  
  
Notes: Hope you've not waited for it for too long. Sorry about that as exams are around the corner, and I had to study for it. Haiz, I promise that I'll make up for it after the exams. Oh well, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
"oh my god!! What's happened to me??" That was the first thing our energetic redhead said. or rather shouted when he looked into the mirror. He did not see his reflection in the mirror. but Rukawa's instead. He was really shocked to see it.  
  
In a shocked mood, he turned around and looked at "his" room. Instead of seeing the navy coloured room, with the teddy bear on his bed.. Yes.. our mighty tensai does sleep with a teddy bear. It's the bear that his mother bought him before she passed away.. all that he sees is a plain looking bedroom with a cat.  
  
Immediately, it dawn onto him that something drastic must had happened last night in the dreams. He is not as stupid as he everyone thinks he is. Our tensai here actually has a high IQ. But all those acting dumb in school have actually managed to make the others think that he is just a loud redhead without brain. He changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white t- shirt that certainly looked like Rukawa's and went out of the house. Thus, he started on the five minutes walk back to his home.  
  
Upon reaching, he started searching in the pocket when he remembered that he is not in his own self right now. So he just does what he has to do, he rings the bell. The door is opened immediately and standing there is a confused Rukawa or rather himself.  
  
"Kitsune!! What has happened?? Why are we like that??" "Do'aho" "Teme kitsune!!! Answer me!!" "zzz. how the hell do you think I know.." "hmpfh.."  
  
With that, he pushed Rukawa back and stepped into the house. He saw Rukawa taking a sit on the sofa, thinking that it's a good idea; he went to take a sit as well. "I." the both of them started at the same time.  
  
Just then, the purple cat from their dream appeared before them. "As I had said, I'm going to give the two of you a reward. And your reward is the ability to change to each other's body and to hear each other's thoughts." With that, it disappeared as fast as it has came.  
  
Shocked on hearing that, Sakuragi could only look on speechlessly.  
  
Rukawa's POV  
  
'What's the weird looking cat talking about??'  
  
A few minutes passed while the two of them processed the information that they had just been given in their head. "so.." Rukawa started. " Does that means that we can hear each other's thoughts??" " I'm not sure. But I think that's what the thing means" "oh.." another minute passed.  
  
'I see. So I'm able to hear his thought. that's good news. But damn, what a great body Sakuragi has.'  
  
Seeing Sakuragi turned bright red out of a sudden, he immediately guessed that he had heard his thinking, causing him to blush as well.  
  
"oh well, I guess we had to live like this till we know what we can do" "yeah. I guess so" "well, get ready to go to school. We are having early practice today." "yeah. I guess so."  
  
With that both went their separate ways to get ready for school.. or rather basketball practice.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Extraordinary

I own Slam Dunk!! Hahaha. They Belongs to me!! *Angry shouting can be heard* Oh god!! Help Me~ *runs away from the angry mob*  
  
Note : Sorry for not updating for so long. The exams had just ended. So I think I'll be able to write more.. That is if I'm not too engrossed in playing my computer games. Heehee.. but I promise I'll at least update more regularly..  
  
The Change - Chapter 4  
  
They are in school right now.. In each other's body.. Lets see what will happen.. ^^" and.. I'll just call them by their own name irregardless of who's body they are in. That's all..   
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
"Rukawa Kaede!!!" That's the first thing the teacher say.. or rather shouted when he stepped into the class room.  
  
'That's strange thought Sakuragi. Why would that stupid kitsune be in my class' Finally realizing that he is in Rukawa's body and that the teacher is talking to him, he immediately stood up to answer the teacher.  
  
"What are you doing in my class?" asked the teacher in a meek voice as he had long heard of the damage Rukawa could do.  
  
" ehh?.. what..", realizing that he is Rukawa at the moment, he immediately mumbled a soft sorry and ran out of the class room, leaving the teacher speechless at hearing the usually silent man actually talk.  
  
...........................................  
  
"Phew.. that was close. To think that I actually forgot that I'm in Rukawa's body." With that, he walked into the classroom that he was supposed to be in.  
  
"Rukawa, did you notice that you are late?" "Oh really?? And what are you going to do about that?!" "erm. never mind, just go back to your sit" said the teacher in a dazed mood.  
  
The teacher just go back to teaching though in his mind, he's thinking 'oh, that's weird. He is actually so vocal today. And to think that he did not fall asleep in class. A miracle must had happened!'  
  
Rukawa's POV  
  
Back in Rukawa's class, the things are somewhat similar. He had just sit down at his.. no I mean Sakuragi's place when Yohei walked towards him. "hey Hanamichi!! How's it going with you?" But instead of hearing the usual tensai's crap.. I mean erm.. you know what I means..  
  
All Rukawa did was glare at him. Though what he is thinking is different, 'why is friends of that do'aho talking to me? Oh right! I'm in his body now' Finally realizing it, he just ignore Yohei's unstoppable rambling and went to sleep.  
  
'that's strange. Why is he ignoring me? And why isn't him drooling over Haruko like what he usually does?' thought Yohei. Just then, the teacher came in, with just a shrug, Yohei simply went back to his place and get ready for the boring lesson.  
  
Gossips about what had happened to Rukawa and Hanamichi could be heard all over the school. The student were all talking about how Hanamichi was ignoring his best friend Yohei, and how Rukawa had been so vocal today and actually talk more then they had ever heard.  
  
.............................................  
  
Basketball practice was the worst. Akagi was so angry at the mistake that Rukawa had made and the fact that Sakuragi had ignored him the whole time was helping either.  
  
Nobody would be happier that Akagi when it's finally time to end the practice.  
  
Sakuragi's POV He walked over to himself.. erm I mean Rukawa in his body and said, "kit.. erm.. Sakuragi we need to talk" Which in turn causes Rukawa to arch his eyebrow. "sure." replied Rukawa. The rest of the teammates were shocked at seeing Rukawa actually approach Sakuragi and demand that they needed to TALK!  
  
Ignoring the rest of the teammates, Sakuragi just continued to get dressed, grabbed Rukawa's hand and just ran out of the school to his house. Finally reaching his house, he realized that he is holding Rukawa's hand. Blushing, he dropped the hand like a hot potato.  
  
Mumbling a soft sorry, he went to open the door. When the door is opened, he just grabbed Rukawa and pushed him inside. Asking Rukawa to take a sit, he went to the kitchen to get some drinks for them while they talk.  
  
"Rukawa." Sakuragi said while looking up, into Rukawa's eyes, that are whirling with emotions.. emotions that cant usually be seen. Blue meets brown.  
  
Time seemed to pass slowly while the two of them are staring into each other's eyes, totally captivated, neither one of the willing to break contact..  
  
Tbc.  
  
Heehee. how's that?? Review please. thanks. 


	5. Sweetness from a new found friend

Chapter 5  
  
Slam Dunk belongs to me!!! Only me!! *looks at angry mob behind* erm. at least give me a Rukawa?? *see Rukawa's fan getting ready to throw darts* Fine!! He doesn't belongs to me! Satisfied?? Immature brats.*looks behind* no~ I did not mean that!! Nooooo. *runs away with a angry mob, that are throwing knifes and fork and darts, following right behind*  
  
Erm. You get what I mean right?? If not, what the bunch of carp up there means is, as much as I wish it's not true, Slam Dunk does not belongs to me *sob*.  
  
*** I'll just call them by their own name, regardless of whose body they are in. Hope it doesn't confuses you.***  
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
It seems like a long time had passed before they both realized what had happened to them. Surprisingly, Sakuragi is the one who breaks the eye contact.  
  
Slightly shaking, Sakuragi make his way towards a chair to take a sit. He was just about to state why he had asked Rukawa over when he realizes that Rukawa is still standing. Motioning with his hand for Rukawa to take a sit, he started talking.  
  
"Oi, Rukawa, what should we do?? This can't continue on. I am getting more and more confuse by the minute," he said, looking expectantly at Rukawa for an answer.  
  
"..."  
  
"teme kitsune!! Why are you ignoring the tensai?!" he shouted immediately from the lack of response from Rukawa. But little did he know, Rukawa is too shocked to hear him actually call him by his own name instead of the usual 'kitsune' to actually answer him.  
  
Finally, giving up on trying to get an answer from Rukawa, he sigh and sit right back trying to relax himself. He heard that getting angry too often will cause high blood pressure and he is sure as hell that Rukawa is certainly not worth it.  
  
"oi kitsune, to avoid more trouble, why don't you stay in my house temporarily?"  
  
".." With a slight nod, Rukawa simply just stand up and walk towards the door.  
  
"where the hell do you think you are going kitsune?!"  
  
"do'aho. Home to get my things"  
  
"fine."  
  
Watching Rukawa open the door and leave, he just grin to himself thinking why on earth did he just invite his rival, a man no doubt, to stay in his house and why the hell is he so happy about it.  
  
'hmm. but the kitsune is not bad. Even though he doesn't talk too much, he is really very handsome. But since he is now inside my body, that makes him even more attractive. Argh!! Did I just think at the dumb kitsune is kawaii?? Something must be wrong in my mind! No, the tensai is perfectly sane. It must be the damn cat!!!"  
  
  
  
Rukawa's POV  
  
While our tensai is at his house thinking about how kawaii Rukawa is, little did he know that what ever he is thinking can also be heard by Rukawa, which means, Rukawa heard everything that he had thought to himself.  
  
****  
  
Heehee.. aren't I bad?? Hahahaha..  
  
Sakuragi: I want you to erase that off right now!!!! Before I beat you into pulp.  
  
Rukawa: just admit it. You think I'm hot don't deny it any more.  
  
Yeah.. Just admit it Hana-chan.  
  
Rukawa: damn you RedFox! Can you just get out of this room and let us continue what we were doing before we are rudely interrupted???!!!  
  
Eh? Was I interrupting something? *looks at the angry glare Rukawa is giving* fine.. I'm leaving.  
  
(gomen.. couldn't resist doing it.. Heehee.. ok ok.. stop protesting, I'll go back to the story. Now, where did I stop at..)  
  
****  
  
A blush could be seen on Rukawa's normally passive face as he hears what Sakuragi is thinking about him. 'Is that what he thinks about me? I could say the same about him as well. His body is so well built and.' realizing that whatever he thinks could be heard by Sakuragi, he immediately stop his train of thoughts.  
  
Reaching his house, he just grab a bag and stuff whatever he needs in. Reaching upon a basketball, he tried to stuff it in too. But as his bag is too small, filled with all his clothes and stuff (who knows.. maybe condom too.. heehee ^^) he contemplate calling Sakuragi to ask if does he has a basketball in his house when he remembered their SPECIAL ability bestowed by the purple cat and just decided to try it.  
  
'oi ahou, you have a basketball in your house?'  
  
'teme kitsune!! How dare you all the tensai that??'  
  
*sigh* 'have or don't have?'  
  
'fine. Have. What do you want with it?'  
  
Deciding to ignore Sakuragi's question, he simply just keeps quiet and continue packing. Leaving the basketball behind.  
  
'oi, hana..do'aho, I'm coming over now'  
  
  
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
He is in the kitchen deciding on what to cook for dinner. Yes, our tensai here can cook. And his cooking skills are not bad.  
  
Rummaging through the fridge he was shocked when Rukawa's voice could be heard in his head informing him that he will be right over.  
  
Hearing that, he was overjoyed and decided to cook a nice meal to welcome his guest. Though why is he so happy, he doesn't know.  
  
Just when he had finished cooking, the doorbell rang, indicating Rukawa's arrival. Dashing toward the door, he opened it and said, "ah. Come on in kitsune. Right on time." Seeing the confused look on Rukawa's face, he just give him a genuine smile, one that are rarely seen by others and indicate for Rukawa to put down his luggage and follows him into the dinning room, hearing something in his head that makes him blush bright red.  
  
Thus, the blushing Sakuragi walked into the dinning room with Rukawa trailing behind.  
  
Rukawa's POV  
  
He had just rang the door when he heard some noise inside the house and immediately, the door is opened.  
  
"ah... Come on in kitsune. Right on time."  
  
He was confused as to why Sakuragi is suddenly so good to him that his cold mask slipped. Apparently, Sakuragi had noticed his emotions. He was really taken back when Sakuragi flashed him a smile. A genuine smile that was so different from the smirk he gives him everyday.  
  
'Kirei...'  
  
Noticing the evident blush on Sakuragi's face, he immediately knew that Sakuragi had heard his thought. And when a blushing Sakuragi just motioned for him to go to the dinning room, he just followed without a word.  
  
He was truly shocked when they reach the dinning room. For, on the table is a fabulous feast and on trying, he finds out that it looks and tastes just as nice. Thus, the two of them jus sits down to eating dinner.  
  
Finishing dinner, Rukawa volunteered to help Sakuragi to clear up as a thank you for the meal Sakuragi had cooked for him. After clearing, the both of them decided to call it a day and go to bed as they are going to have a tiring day ahead of them, with all the basketball practice and stuff.  
  
Thus, both of them went to their respective room, undress and went to bed, falling in dream realm... where the whole thing had actually started..  
  
tbc  
  
hmm... how was it?? Hope it's not too bad.. This is actually my first fic and I sincerely hope I didn't disappoint you all. I'll update soon. I promise.. and sorry for keep changing between the POV stuff. cause I wants you all to know what both Rukawa and Hanamichi is actually thinking about. That'll be all. And minna-san arrigato for reading my fic and pardon me if I had misspelled any word. Thanks. Enjoy. (or so I hope) 


	6. Neko's tale

The Change (Chapter 6)  
  
***Standard disclaimer applied***  
  
Sakuragi's POV  
  
"where am I?" shouted Sakuragi, "what am I doing here? Hey, wait a minute. Why does this place looks so familiar to me?"  
  
"do'aho, of course it is familiar. This is where the purple cat brought us to that night in MY dreams," said a voice in his head.  
  
It immediately dawn onto him that it's his rival, who's currently living in his house right now, Rukawa Kaede.  
  
'Teme kitsune!! Where are you? How dare you not show yourself in front of he world's greatest tensai?', he snorted in his head.  
  
'Why should I? And you are a do'aho. Not a tensai.'  
  
*Just then, a third voice appeared. "Welcome back to my world. I had to go off suddenly last time due to some matters. I take it that the both of you had enjoyed yourself with the powers that I had gave you, didn't you? And why are the two of you standing so far apart?".*  
  
With that said, Sakuragi suddenly saw Rukawa pop out in front of him.  
  
"wah!!.. Rukawa!! You shouldn't pop out suddenly from nowhere!"  
  
"oi neko!! Show yourself. What do you want with the tensai? And what's up with the POWER stuff?"  
  
*"Don't you like it? I think it's cool. It's a gift to the two of you. Just as I had said previously, if a magic failed and I had been seen by humans, I'll have to give them a gift. And the gift that I choose to give you is the ability to change soul and to hear each other's thoughts."*  
  
"Can we refuse this damn gift?" shouted Sakuragi.  
  
*"No you can't refuse it as the spell is already there. You'll just have to live with it."*  
  
"Do you mean there is no way to reverse the damn spell?? Back to the way we were before all this rubbish happened?" asked Rukawa who had been silent until now, though that's not such a surprise.  
  
*"Hey!! Watch what you are saying!! That is no rubbish!! As I had said, the spell is already there. But I heard that there is ONLY one way to get rid of it. Though I not so sure if will it works."*  
  
"Then just fucking tell us!!!!!!" shouted Sakuragi  
  
*"This spell works on creating bonds between the two person that it was used on. It is said that if the two persons is very close, they might be able to control the magic. When the two persons is close up till the stage where they are even closer then the bonds can bring them, the magic will automatically wear off as they could already read each other's mind naturally, so there's no need for magic"*  
  
"Do you mean that I have to be close to this kitsune to get rid of this magic?"  
  
"Do'aho, that's what it just said"  
  
"teme kitsune!! What did you just call me?" *bish*  
  
Their usual fight ensued again..  
  
Tbc  
  
.................................  
  
ne minna. how is it? I know it's a little short.. but it's a must for this chapter tells you how does the magic works. And one more announcement before I go, as my comp had just broken down (I'm not at home now), it might take a little time before I can update again. But don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible. That's all.. And I'm currently working on a fic that most likely will be posted on Christmas. Just look out for it.. Ja~ 


	7. Memories

The Change- Chpt 7  
  
Note: erm. sorry for not updating for ssssooooooo Longgggggg.. Blame it on my brain. It's not functioning. *thinks for a while* do I have a brain to start with?? Guess not. well, here Chapter 7 after the LONG and I stress on it.. Long wait. Hope you enjoys it.. and oh yeah. Rukawa Kaede belongs to me.. ONLY to ME. Muahahahaha. *faint* [Rukawa does not belongs to me.. He belongs to Hana ^^]  
  
**********************  
It was a few days after the seemingly real dream. The two boys have learned to at least be able to change back to their own bodies. They were silently sleeping in Sakuragi's house, but sad to say in different rooms.  
  
" What's happening to me?? Why am I suddenly so obsessed with Rukawa's eye??"  
  
Our tensai here has just woken up from a dream regarding the aforementioned Rukawa. He has been noticing Rukawa for a long time since that incident or rather dream about the purple cat. He noticed that Rukawa's captivating blue eyes always seems to sparkle when playing Basketball or when he's doing something of interest to him. And the way he sways his hips while dancing, really sexy.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Sakuragi has just finish bathing when he heard some music coming from upstairs.  
  
'That's strange. I thought I had switched off the television before I went for a bath.'  
  
With that in mind, he followed the music, which led up to Rukawa's bedroom. Knocking on the door, he waited for Rukawa's approval to enter the room. (He does have some manners u know?) Rukawa must have not heard the knockings, as he did not even look at his direction. Sakuragi opened the door wider and was shocked. There stood Rukawa in only his boxers, dancing to the music. What really surprised him was not the fact that Rukawa was dancing but the way his hips was moving. He found himself fixated at Rukawa's sexily moving butt. At that moment, only one thing registered in his mind. 'I must get Rukawa to dance for me if there's a chance.'  
  
He was once again surprised when Rukawa turned around abruptly, blushing slightly.  
  
'Is the ever emotionless kitsune actually blushing?!'  
  
At this thought, Rukawa blushes even more.  
  
'Damn. I've actually forgotten about the spell. He can listen to my thoughts.'  
  
Cursing slightly, he turned his attention back to the sweating boy.  
  
"Rukawa, can you keep it down?" He blushes when he actually realizes the irony of his words. "I mean can you turn down the volume? It's very distracting." He tried again.  
  
Still blushing, Rukawa just went over to turn down the volume. Standing there silently, he waited for Sakuragi to leave the room. But after waiting for a few minutes, it finally dawned on him at Sakuragi is still in his room. What's more surprising was that he's actually very quiet. Turning around, he caught Sakuragi briefly looking at his butt before turning away.  
  
' was HE looking at my BUTT!?'  
  
Now it's Sakuragi's turn to blush. Feeling really embarrassed, he turned immediately and walk out of the room. Leaving Rukawa standing there, confused.  
  
~at present~  
  
Sakuragi blushes deeply when he remembered that. He was already aroused when he woke up from the dream and even more when he remembered the way Rukawa was dancing. With a colorful string of curses, he went to the bathroom for a much needed COLD shower.  
  
To be continued..  
  
There.how was it?? I hope it's ok. I'll probably be updating pretty soon.. so just stay tuned. And I know this is supposed to be a pg-13 fic.. but I can't help adding in some 'things'. So if there's anything, I stressed on the word ANYTHING, I'll informed you. And tell you one more thing, I feed on reviews. So if you wants my brain to work, I'll need more ENERGY ^^;;; so.. I guess you knows what to do. *points to the little button at the lonely corner* 


	8. Out of Boredom

The Change - chpt 8  
  
Well, here's chapter 8. Hope it's ok.. LoL. Remember to give me your comments^^;;; Slam Dunk or any of the caste does not belong to me. They belong who ever they belong to. *sweatdrop* I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasurable use. buahahahaha. *get ready video cam*  
  
It was a sunny morning. And Rukawa is on his way to school on his infamous Bike. He was showing people his amazing skills of sleeping and riding dangerously at the same time.  
  
He had just sleepily reached school when he heard cries of RU! KA! WA! (cries of his Rukawa shintei) He immediately become very awake, trying to find out what's happening. When he finds out that he's the one who causes all those commotion among those noisy bunch of girl, he just turn around and started walking, no doubt trying to go back to the classroom for a quick nap.  
  
He was about to turn around and go, when he came upon Sakuragi talking with Haruko. He did not know why but he felt like his heart had just been run over by a car. He stood frozen on the spot till Haruko who had spotted him called out. Not knowing what to do, he just replied with a soft "good morning" and went on into the school.  
  
Haruko was truly surprised as this is the first time Rukawa had actually greeted or acknowledged her presence. Meanwhile, Sakuragi was jealous.  
  
'Why had the kitsune actually reply my Haruko-chan?' 'Do'aho, what are you mumbling about? The bell had just ringed. Go to your class'  
  
"Shit. I actually forgot about the damn spell again," he mumbled to himself. "Erm.. Sakuragi-kun, are you all right? Why do you keep mumbling to yourself today?" asked a concerned Haruko.  
  
"Nothing. Lets go. We are late"  
  
With that, the pair went into the school and get ready for the first lesson of the day.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I'm sorry it's kinda short. Okay I admit. It's really very short. Well, I cant seemed to come up with anything. So I hope you don't mind. I promise the next chapter will be twice as long.. ^^ 


	9. Surprise Surprise!

*** Standard Disclaimer applied ***  
The Change - Chapter 9  
  
"ungh! Kaede. more." moaned Sakuragi as he wakes up from his dream.  
  
"Now, what's that about? And why do I keep dreaming about him?" He blushed when he remembered the picture from his dream. Looking down, and I mean literally down (*sweatdrop*), he decided that in the stat he is in, he'd need a bath desperately. With that thought in mind, he went into the bathroom for a cold bath.  
  
Meanwhile in Rukawa's room, he was having the exact SAME dream. With a last thrust of his hips, he was about to cum when he wakes up all of a sudden.  
  
"Weird, why did Hana suddenly disappear from the dream?" He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Wait!! Hana?! Since when do I call him Hana? AND WHY AM I DREAMING ABOUT HIM? Of all person, why must it be him??"  
  
Feeling exhausted, Rukawa lay on the bed thinking to himself, 'why does the dream seems so real to me? Am I really so into basketball that I've turned crazy?'  
  
With a sigh, he went into the bathroom for a bath.  
  
Rukawa went into the kitchen after bathing, as he can't seem to fall asleep. Surprisingly, he found Sakuragi there making a pot of tea. With the pot of tea in hand, Sakuragi nodded his head toward the direction of the dinning room. Rukawa just follow him silently, seemingly haven't get over the initial shock yet.  
  
With the both of them sited, they lapsed into silence again.  
  
""What are you doing up so late?" asked Rukawa in an attempt to make a conversation.  
  
"Nothing much. Woke up after having a weird dream and can't fall asleep since then."  
  
"Really? Me too. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"erm."  
  
"yeah?" said Rukawa, who's apparently waiting for an answer.  
  
"erm. Iwaskindadreamingaboutyouandmeinacomprmisingsituation", said Sakuragi in one breath, blushing slightly.  
  
"really?" asked Rukawa in surprised. "erm. yeah.. are you disturbed by it?"  
  
"well, if it will make you feel good, I was dreaming of you in that SITUATION too."  
  
"oh."  
  
And they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence again. Thinking that it's about time that the go back to sleep, Rukawa stands up and said, "Hana, I think we should be going back to sleep cause we have basketball practice tomorrow."  
  
On second thought, he added, "you don't mind if I call you Hana, do you?"  
  
"No. That is if you'll agree to me calling you Kaede."  
  
"Kaede then," said Rukawa with a slight smile on his face."  
  
"Well then, good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
With that, both of them went back to their much-needed sleep.  
  
Tbc..  
  
Heehee. how's that? I actually get them to call each other quite intimately. I must say, I deserve a lot for that alone. ^^;;; Erm, about the dream thingy. Well, I figured that since they can hear each other's thoughts, they could happen to be having the same dream too. And they'd be able to jolly well happily participate. Haha.. Well, r&r please. I relies on them for a living. Thanks. 


	10. A Miracle has happened!

The Dream - Chapter 10  
  
*** Standard disclaimers applied ***  
  
Both Rukawa and Sakuragi were late for basketball training the next day due to the DREAM. All the other team members were surprised as both of them are usually EARLY, not LATE. Furthermore, they were late TOGETHER!!  
  
Akagi who is more humane that particular day decided to let them have a little match, Seniors vs. Juniors. The teammates were once again surprised when Rukawa and Sakuragi worked together perfectly. Little did they know, both Rukawa and Sakuragi were actually silently communicating in their heads.  
  
The match ended with Sakuragi getting a rebound; pass it to Rukawa, who scored two more points for their team. The teamwork of the infamous Shohoku duo can really cause a great impact on the opposing team.  
  
After the match, both Rukawa and Sakuragi sat down side by side simultaneously. The others were really shocked to find that not only did the two of them not fight, but also not even a bicker could be heard.  
  
Rukawa, who's thirsty, look around for his bottle. Finding out that it was on the other side of Sakuragi.  
  
'Pass me my bottle,' thought Rukawa, catching Sakuragi in the eye.  
  
Sakuragi just simply reach over, grab the bottle and passed it over to Rukawa wordlessly. The rest of the team was even more amazed by this. They were all thinking how rare it is the supposedly rivals could actually sit and work TOGETHER, regardless of whether they were on or off court, without fighting.  
  
The duo were surprisingly silent the whole time, that is, before Miyagi walked over to Sakuragi and said, "hey, finally admitted that you'll need Rukawa's help in order to play well huh?!"  
  
"NANI!!!! The tensai do not need the baka kitsune's help," exclaimed Sakuragi.  
  
"Do'aho", snorted Rukawa.  
  
This of course resulted in a fight, or rather a squabble between the two of them.  
  
While all the other teammates just stared at them, not knowing what to do, Ayako just simply take out her wonder fan, walk over, and hit them on the head. Snickers from Miyagi could be heard. Fuming, Ayako just turn around and hit Miyagi on the head twice.  
  
"Ayako!!! You don't love me any more!!" cried Miyagi.  
  
"Baka! Look what you had done! You had just ruined the quietness!!" said Ayako calmly, "and to think they were actually co-operating for once and you had to do this"  
  
"b-but Ayako..", whined Miyagi.  
  
Ignoring him, Ayako just turn to the team and said, "Alright go on with your practice. Do not think that you can be let off so easily just because a miracle has happened!!"  
  
Both Rukawa and Sakuragi sweat drop.  
  
The practice had just ended when Sendoh walked in.  
  
"ne Sakuragi, wanna go for a round of basketball with me??"  
  
"Sure. The tensai will beat you this time. Bwahahahahaha.."  
  
After saying this, Sakuragi just turned around to Rukawa and said, "Kaede, you can go home first. Don't need to wait for me"  
  
Rukawa just give him a nod and walked away, though he was actually thinking about killing Sendoh for talking to HIS Hana.  
  
This in turn, caused Sakuragi to blush as he can hear what Rukawa is thinking.  
  
Whispers of 'can you hear what Sakuragi has just called Rukawa?' or 'did you hear it?? Sakuragi just called him Kaede!' can be heard around the court.  
  
Sendoh just look at Sakuragi with a gleam in his eye.  
  
.tbc.  
There.. How was it?? Okay? Good? Not Good?? Bad?? r&r please. Now, what will happen to them?? And what is Sendoh plotting?? Haha.. Stay tuned and find out. Coming up next, we'll have Sendoh and his evil? plot. *sweatdrop* 


End file.
